Waiting for Someday
by Senka Hitomi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the Hyuuga heiress finds herself once again unable to express her feelings to a certain knuckle-headed ninja. But occasionally, the only things necessary to renew strength are the words of a friend. One-sided KibaHina, if you squint. Continuation of Just Another Day and Defying Expectations.


"This, Hinata-san, is for you."

Hinata Hyuuga stared down at the exquisite flower that rested in her outstretched hands and then back up at its presenter, her pale face shining with bashful appreciation.

"Thank you, Lee-san. But why…?"

The thick-browed shinobi gave her a blinding smile.

"Why, because it is that best of all holidays, of course!" Lee exclaimed with fervor. "And it is my duty as a splendid ninja to remind all of our lovely Konoha blossoms just how unique and wonderful they are! You see, Gai-sensei has always taught me…"

Hinata watched as Lee went on with his explanation, gesturing animatedly every few seconds to the decorations, or the flower, or the unseen forces of youth that he was currently claiming surrounded everyone on this "best of days". Hinata was taken aback by his enthusiasm, but her quiet patience wouldn't allow her to interrupt him. After all, it was really a beautiful flower, and such a thoughtful gesture. She was surprised he had even thought to bring her one; so frequently, she felt as though her quiet disposition made people forget she was even there. She attempted a small smile as he launched into the meaning of the flower.

"… wishing flowers. It is said that if you take a petal from this flower and blow it away from you while making a wish with all the power of youth in your heart, it will be fulfilled when the petal is caught!"

"That's a lovely idea." Hinata said gently. Reflexively, her eyes darted across the room, coming to rest on a shock of blond hair. Naruto was caught up in a conversation with Ino, who seemed to be scolding him about something. Her heart skipped a beat when for a moment he glanced away from Ino and toward Hinata's side of the room, but he must have been looking for someone else, because his glance skipped right past her.

_No_… _as nice as Lee's flowers are, I don't think they can really grant my wish._

In her distraction, Hinata had missed the last part of Lee's monologue on love, youth and the flowers, but he seemed not to have noticed, rambling on with just as much enthusiasm before. Hinata attempted to nod occasionally as she listened, but she wasn't sure that Lee was really even talking to her anymore. She was growing increasingly unsure of how to disentangle herself from the conversation, but the few ideas that came to mind all seemed dishonest. She didn't want to hurt Lee's feelings, so she continued to try to follow his speech, though by this time she was hopelessly lost.

"Oi, Lee!"

The familiarity of the voice made Hinata's face turn instantly red, and Lee stopped in the middle of his speech. Both of them turned to find Naruto striding across the room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Just that was enough to make Hinata want to faint, but she kept her composure, despite the fact that she couldn't bring her gaze up to meet his. "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I need to talk to Lee."

"Of c-course." Hinata stammered quietly.

Lee redirected his dazzling grin at Naruto, falling into his signature Nice Guy pose. "How can I assist you, Naruto-san?"

"You know those crazy wishing flowers you gave everyone today? Well—"

Lee stepped back, aghast, and Hinata had to stifle a giggle, immediately recognizing Naruto's fatal error. "They are certainly not crazy, Naruto-san! Those are the Flowers of Youth! They have the power to grant—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto nodded impatiently, pressing on. Lee still looked flabbergasted at his insinuation that the flowers were crazy, but Naruto was too fixated on the subject of his inquiry to mind. "They grant wishes, I got it. But did you happen to give one to Sakura-chan? Or talk to her today? I—"

While Naruto had been talking, Hinata had been scanning the room once again, and she fell on a sight that made her heart sink a tiny bit.

"N-n-Naruto-kun?" She said quietly, so quietly she almost couldn't hear herself. As he turned toward her, she raised a nervous hand to the doorway, where a pink-haired girl now stood, her posture all nervousness and discomfort.

Hinata felt her stomach knot when she saw the way Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of Sakura.

"Thanks, Hinata!" And just like that, he was gone again. Hinata couldn't watch him go, couldn't even utter a protest as he practically sprinted across the room to find his teammate.

Still, Lee must have noticed something in her expression, because he frowned slightly.

"Such a beautiful blossom of youth should not look so sad." He said gently,

Hinata shook her head. "It's alright, Lee-san. Thank you very much for the flower."

With that, Hinata moved toward the back door and out onto the patio, trying her very best to ignore the heaviness that had settled into her chest.

* * *

The night was crisp but not cold, only the slightest hint of a chill in the occasional breezes that wound through the multitude of plants that formed the Yamanakas' garden. Hinata was surprised to see that she was not the first who'd had the idea to come outside. Two familiar silhouettes –one human, one canine—were bathed in the light of the moon. Sensing her approach, both figures turned, and Kiba's face broke out into a huge grin at the sight of her.

"Hey, Hinata!" He patted the seat next to him on the bench and Akamaru padded over to her, nudging her hand gently with his nose. When Hinata looked down to stroke his head, he seemed to grin at her, his great white face creased with the enormous excitement that only a dog can muster upon seeing one of its favorite people. His tail swept back and forth like an enormous fan, leveling a few bushes planted in the soil near the bench, and Hinata let loose a giggle as she sat down.

"I didn't know you were here." Hinata felt almost guilty for not having come to find her teammate earlier.

He shrugged nonchalantly, giving her a wry grin. "You know how it is. I didn't really want to come, but you know Ino. She insisted."

Hinata nodded, smiling knowingly. The comfortable familiarity of talking with Kiba had made the knot in her gut recede almost instantly, if not completely. Sitting out here in the quiet with him and Akamaru was enough to calm her nerves, provide her some peace from the silent torment of pining after Naruto to no end.

"So, asked that baka to be your Valentine yet?" Kiba poked her gently in the shoulder, smiling good-naturedly, but he saw how her face seemed to get slightly more drawn at the mention of the Uzumaki boy, and he instantly tried to backpedal.

"Gosh, I didn't mean…" He looked at Hinata, his eyes reflecting the same quiet remorse as a cowering dog. "Sorry, Hinata."

She shook her head, doing her best to muster what was, at best, only a weak smile.

"It's okay, Kiba-kun."

"No, it's not!" He protested vehemently. Rising from his seat, he began to pace. Beside Hinata, the wagging of Akamaru's tail slowed slightly as he noted his master's agitation. "The jerk ought to acknowledge you! After all you've done to help him, you'd think he would recognize how great you are!"

"He's only concerned about Sakura…" Hinata ventured. The excuse sounded weak even to her own ears, but at the same time, she knew the obligation that Naruto felt to his teammate, the promise he'd made her that he had never been able to keep. It saddened her to think about the burden he must carry – it wasn't a wonder he was so worried about her.

"Screw Sakura! You're a hundred times better than her!"

The outburst was strange, even coming from Kiba, and when she looked up at him, Hinata could have sworn she saw a slight flush spread across his cheeks.

But he didn't retract his statement.

Hinata couldn't keep herself from smiling a little.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba shrugged it off, trying to maintain a disaffected demeanor that was easily belied by the unhidden affection in his gaze.

"No problem."

After a few moments, he sank back into his seat. Akamaru relaxed as well, lowering his head onto Hinata's lap and closing his eyes with a contented rumble vaguely reminiscent of a purr. Hinata patted his head affectionately, glad for the comfort.

"…Hinata?"

Kiba's voice was strangely hesitant, but when she turned her head to look at him, he met her gaze confidently.

"Hmm?"

"He's gonna notice you one day. And when he does, he's not even gonna know what hit him."

Hinata lowered her head, trying to hide her grin. Consequently, she missed seeing the way Kiba gazed at her as he finished.

"You're the best, Hinata. Not even that knuckle-headed Naruto can stay blind to that forever."

They lapsed into companionable silence, staring out at the flowers lit by the light of the moon.

Clutching the stem of Lee's flower in her free hand, Hinata smiled over at Kiba. He returned the grin enthusiastically. That smile dissolved the last vestiges of the weight in her chest, and a quiet confidence thrummed to life within her.

Perhaps, she considered, she didn't need wishes after all. Not with friends like the ones she had.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, my lovelies. So I know I skipped publishing my annual Valentine's Day work last year, but I'm back this year! I was planning to do a double feature to make up for it, but sadly the constraints of school prevented that. Still, I hope you like this._

_For those of you new to my writing, or to this series, this work is the third of a set published annually on Valentine's Day, starting with the NejiTen "Just Another Day" and followed by the NaruSaku "Defying Expectations". Both can be found on my profile, if you're interested in reading slightly more romantic works._

_I know that this story is a little different approach, but I wanted to portray each of the couples a little different, and though I love KibaHina, it's seriously inhibited by Hinata's love for Naruto. So instead, you get this fic: a little unrequited love and some comfort from a_ really_ good friend. _

_Hope you all had a fantastic Valentine's Day, and if you, like me, did not have such a great one, I command you to go do something really you love, or email a friend to tell them how much you appreciate them, or drown your sorrows in a pint of Ben & Jerry's and watch a really sad movie, or do whatever gets you through the day. And know that this author loves you for taking the time to read her work. _

_- Senka Hitomi_

_P.S. For my ShikaIno fans, any guesses as to next year's couple? ;)_


End file.
